Portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, are generally provided with multiple antennas, such as IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), 3G, LTE and GPS antennas. Manufacturers of these devices aim to keep the devices as small as possible, and as a result, the space for antennas is limited.